Teasing Edward
by xLizzy14x
Summary: All Emmett asked Edward was to watch her twin sister for her birthday and keeping her company. It doesn't sound hard Right? He just has To remember to the promise he made himself in college which was to keep his hands of her. which is getting harder everyday now.Well Its Bella's Birthday and its the perfect time to tease him since her family wont be there. But Will Edward give in?
1. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.  
I wish I did then I would have Edward Marry Me ha  
Bu Yes Indeed Y'all Know My Favorite Author Stephanie Meyer Right? Well She Own Twilight And that includes Edward. **

**EPOV**

"Just keep your hand to yourself and you'll be okay." I said before knocking the door to Bella's house.

Today is Bella's birthday and her whole family is out. Emmett called me yesterday to come over and help Bella celebrate her birthday so she won't be all here by herself.

I said sure why not.

Truth is Bella is one beautiful women and I like her.

I just don't want to tell her.

I have to keep my hands to myself I promised Emmett I would take care of her twin sister while he was being deployed. But I don't think I will be able to.

I shook of the snow my boots had on. The weather felts like it was PMS it was fucking cold her in Forks.

I heard the door open and I saw Bella. Her brown eyes looking shinier than ever and her hair was hung up on a ponytail. Her lips were forming to a smirk. She was wearing really short shorts and a sportsbra.

Did she looking fucking tempting.

_Cullen get your mind straight she's Emmett's little sister you promised to take care of her._

Just seeing Bella like that always made him hard enough to poke a hole through his pants

_I just have through get to dinner and then I will be able to get home._

"Are you still wearing your Pajamas." I cursed low enough for her not to hear. But I guess she did hear me.

"No. This is my exercise clothes. I'm working on yoga need to get more flexible you know." She winked at me.

That made my cock twitch.

Hmm I need to think of something so I won't get that hard in front of her.

She let me in and I followed behind her. I love the way she swayed her hips. With those yoga pants that hugged her ass made me hard. If I didn't handle my problem then I would come right here and give her a show. I didn't want that though.

I was close to touching her creamy soft long legs. He looked away.

I shouldn't have agreed to this it's harder than I thought it would be. I took a deep breath to clear my mind. I went to the kitchen to get water while she was putting in her homemade lasagna. Man did I love her cooking I got to admit she is a pretty amazing cooker. If she wasn't Emmett's little sister I would of already-. Never mind I'm getting carried away already. The looked at the way she bent over made me have a bunch of fantasies.

"I think it would be better if I went back outside that will keep me from getting hard." I whispered low enough for her not to hear.

"Why are you standing there talking to yourself?" she said.

I guess I was wrong she probably saw me whispering some shit.

"So how are your mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Same as usual only call twice every two weeks." She answered.

"Oh that's nice I guess."

I was looking around and then I notice Bella was wearing nail polish since she didn't even have some slippers on.

If it wasn't for the promise I made myself I would have already taken her. I should have known I wasn't going to be able to keep that promise in the first place.

_How the hell am I supposed to keep my hand of from her if she's fucking tempting._

Emmett will kill me if I did something to his sister. Damn you Emmett for putting me in this position. Should have never agreed to this, it's too late now. It was so like him to go overseas and be a hero. My college body looked like the type of guy who would be in the military. I'm really proud of him don't get me wrong but now I'm the one stuck in a situation I didn't want to be in. I don't know how much longer I will be able to contain myself from doing something stupid.

**NOTES: well this is a short new story I'm working on hope y'all like it.  
I'm sorry for not being able to post a lot like I wanted to but I have finals and lots of family drama but I will try to make time for this. So there will be more where this came from**

**-xLizzy14x**


	2. Bella's Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but what I do own is a boyfriend who is a great inspiration to some of my story who has yet to read them because I don't want him to read just yet. Any who hope y'all like it.**

**BPOV**

So today is my birthday and my mom and dad are in a business trip and can't make it. Emmett my twin brother is being deployed. So Emmett asked Edward to come by to the house to help me celebrate my birthday. I'm actually glad my family isn't here. I mean don't get me wrong I love my family. But if they were here my plan to seduce Edward wouldn't work. Since I was in college I have always known that Edward is the one. When Edward confirmed to come I decided to go with my plan of seducing. I was gonna do some yoga and some work out that only required me to wear my sports bra and some really short shorts I use when I work out. So when he came I knew me being almost half naked had this affect in him because he was just staring I couldn't help but smirk.

So here Edward was in the kitchen, while I was going to the DVD player to put in the DVD.

"Umm…Edward you don't mind if I do some yoga for a little bit right?" I said not looking at him but my face was completely split into a big grin.

I swear I thought I heard him curse. When I looked back he had a pain faced.

"Umm…no go ahead it's your house." He said looking away from me.

Okay then. I thought. Well I'm going to go ahead with the plan. I called Alice my sister-in-law she's married to my brother Emmett and asked her what I could do to seduce my dear friend/crush of Edward. She had a wonderful Idea and told me to do yoga and have him help me. Of course you don't need any help in yoga to watch you. But I just hope Edward doesn't know that. So I ask him.

"Edward can you help me with this its because I woke up today with a backache and I need someone to make sure I don't get hurt more than I am." I said in pleading tone while I held on to my back.

"Sure… just tell me what to do." He said coming over toward me.

"Well just stand behind me and grab me from the waist and make sure I don't hurt myself." I said grinning obviously he couldn't see me.

_Okay so now reach down slowly and make sure to breathe_ the video said. I did as I was told and when Edward helped me reach down I made sure to put my butt where his erection was and shake my butt a little bit. He tensed a little bit. He went back with me up and I made sure to push my body towards him. When my body was closed to his I had a real bad cramp. I fell down and Edward held on to me tightly. I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and hold me.

"Oww, Edward I have a cramp." I said

"Well let me look at it I can massage it if you want."

When I looked into his eyes I notice we were close enough because I can smell his scent. I was leaning close to him but then we got interrupted.

**Chapter notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated its because I'm in the middle of finals and I have been studying for them I'll post as soon as I can and when I'm done with some other things as well. So I hope you like it please review and follow the story**

**-xLizzy14x**


	3. Jealous? I think Yeah

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to. I guess I have been busier than ever and I'm trying to catch up in everything in school. I do plan on finishing these stories before the end of the year I promise to try and finish the story early. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight the only thing I know is the story and my cute boyfriend who will write the next story with me.(: **

**So I hope you like the story.**

**EPOV**

Phew.

I was this close to kissing one of the most beautiful girls in the world who happened to be my best friend sister.

I turn around to see who it was and it was her best friend Angela.

I Pull away from her embrace and she looks at me for a while then recovers and goes and greets her best friend.

I turn around and let them have their moment. I distract myself by watching the television.

"Hey Edward." Angela said smirking at me.

"Hey Angela, how have you been." I said as calmly as I could.

"I've been fine thanks." She said

I leave them in the living room and go to the guest room that I was going to stay in. I went to order some pizza just in case we're hungry later not that I'm hungry for food but for Bella. Once I'm done I go back to think what I was about do. I was so close to kissing her and thank god that I got interrupted or else I wouldn't be able to stop. Which I pretty much assure you that I would love each and every moment of it.

I can almost see it me and Bella naked in the bed making love to her. I can feel my dick twitching. I shake off my thoughts and focus on the girl's conversation.

I can hear them talking about some guy name Alec.

"Bells, Alec said that you are very beautiful and he can't wait to see you again." Angela said.

What some guy thinks _my Bella_ is beautiful. No one can say that except from me she _mine_. Wait hold up Bella is just a friend and nothing else I can't have feeling for her she's my best friends sister.

"Really that's what he told you." She said

No Bella you belong to me baby and no one else.

"Yes." She said

I can't take it anymore. So I head to the living room. There's a knock in the door and I go and answer it. There was a guy about 5'11 with black rimmed glasses.

"Um is Angela here?" he asked

Before I could reply she was saying her goodbyes to Bella.

"Yeah bye Bella hope you have fun." She smiled and winked at her.

Weird.

"Bye Edward." She said

"Bye Angela."

She walks out with one more glance at Bella.

Okay.

I go into the kitchen to get some water. Then I hear another knock and I say must be the pizza. Bella gets to the door first she's already talking to the delivery guy when I notice she's wearing the outfit she was using for yoga. The guy was staring at her breast when I get to her. No buddy she's mine. I pull her to me and glare at the delivery guy. She tries to move from my embrace and I tighten my hold on her. She gives up and relaxes on my hold. I pay the delivery guy and once I get the pizza I realize he left his number for Bella. Not gonna happen buddy once I close the door she turns to me with an annoyed face.

"What was that about?" she asked

"That guy had nothing to be staring at."

"Well can I atleast have his number back."

"Nope." I smile at her.

She turns to the bathroom and pauses. "I'm gonna hit the shower." She said winking.

Uhh. Really now I'm fantasizing about me and Bella having shower sex. Uhh. Me washing that delicate pale body and runny my hands through her breast. She will be the death of me I swear.

And with that I keep of think of me and Bella and oh I forgot shower sex.

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in days or should I say months. Ive been extremely bussy with school and haven't had time. I cant assure you I will update soon but you can have for sure that I will finish this story and fate and destiny by June. Please stay with me I hope you liked this.**

**Review(:**

**-Lizzy C (:**


	4. The Bath

**Okay I wanted to update another chapter hope you like it. I know its short and it's because I have been very busy this month my fault I have been updating I might be able to finish this story by the beginning of July please be patient with me I have been through a lot. And my boyfriend and my family are my first priority I hope you liked this chapter I know me and my boyfriend were supposed to co-write this but things happen and he couldn't so I'm sorry but hope you like it Review please**

**BPOV**

I knew what I did was wrong I should really stop teasing Edward like that. What he is so tempting. The way he just looks at everything makes me heart beat faster. I knew I have always had feelings for Edward. And I want to make it clear that he knows what my intentions are with him. I know he respect are friendship and will do anything for me. I know seducing him is the best way to get his attention. Since he hasn't given me the nice way I might as well make him suffer by teasing him. I know tonight he will give in. that's why I left the door wide open. I got my vibrator and headed to the bathroom. As I said the door was open and I made sure to make super loud noises for him to hear. I know my plan will work. So I started my bath and pour some strawberry gel to make the bubbles. I got in and decided to see where my plan was going to take me.

I plunged in the vibrator and it felt like heaven.

"Ohhhhhhh." I said moaning out loud. The feeling of the vibrator was pure heaven. I was thinking of it to be Edward cock. I hope that it will somehow feel like that. I really want him inside me now. I can tell I'm beyond wet. Just imagining Edward doing this to me makes me want to come already but I have to wait. I have to be sure he is the one that is gonna make me come and not the stupid vibrator.

I made the vibrator go in deeper.

"Oh Yeah deeper go in deeper." I said through moans. I heard footsteps I know it's working.

"Hmm pure heaven." I said humming and making it go in deeper.

"I'm Close. Ugh, ohh." I said and that's when he burst through the door. In this case many girls would have been embarrassed of being caught masturbating. But in my case I felt a pang of satisfaction that he didn't let me come. I know deep inside he wanted this as much as I did.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he said looking at my naked body lying on the bathtub.

"I think its obvious Edward." I said through pants

I'm make you get in the bathtub with just watch and see babe.

I got the vibrator just to prove my point. I aligned it with my pussy and slowly let it go in. Edwards face was priceless. I just loved the way he licked his lips once he saw what I was doing.

"Bella." he moaned and I knew at the moment that he wanted this as well. I saw the way his cock made a bulge in his pants. Oh it looks so big.

"Edward please makes me come." I said not being sure if he or the vibrator was going to make me come at this moment.


	5. Im Sorry i Took Long

_**New chapter is up I know I took long and I think I'm only having this story be a total of 10 or 15 chapter. I don't think I'll be updating soon but ill be writing the chapter of this story I hope you like it. I know its short and I'm sorry I was just in the mood of writing and I hope yall like it **_

_**If you are a basketball fan then you know that Miami won again. I don't like Miami at all I'm a Chicago bulls girl and cant wait for Derrick Rose to return this upcoming season **_

_**So anyways I hope you like it and please review it means a lot reading about what you think about this story.**_

_**EPOV**_

When I heard Bella moaning in the bathroom I knew something was up. I had to check what was up. She is making me insane and she knows it. I really want her but the promise I made Emmett is still intact and I don't break my promises. I love Bella she doesn't know it though. Or I think she does. As my footsteps got closer I heard Bella moaning louder and louder at this moment I knew she was masturbating. My dick got hard the instant they heard Bella's moans. She drove me crazy. The moment I heard her say she was close I was losing it. Indeed I was jealous of a stupid vibrator having her in the edge of nearly coming. I wanted to be the one who made her come and scream out in pleasure. Once she was about to come I bolted through the door. I licked my lips once I saw her naked in the bathtub.

She was moaning. "Edward make me come." She said. Those words were repeating in my head.

I know with one decision everything would change for better or worse. And I wanted the better but then again I had Emmett promise. But If I did it he won't have to know right?

With one step changed my whole life.

I knew that I wanted Bella. I slowly started taking off my shirt and slowly started unzipping my jeans. That had a big bulge in it. Bella licked her lips once she saw my cock. It was leaking of pre-cum. She made me twitch just watching her get turned on. I want to taste the pussy I bet it's tight. i had no choice but to decide quickly. I know I have always liked Bella but never made a move because of Emmett. If he wasn't in the way then me and Bella would have been together already. With one move I make it can change the whole course. I move to the door. I hear her gasp. I bet right now she's thinking that I'm about to leave but I'm just about to close the door because my decision been made and I'm gonna have Bella tonight. I don't care how messed up everything is after today I'm not waiting anymore.

**I'm sorry I know I said I was gonna try to have this fiction done by the beginning of July but shit got in the way and everything isn't going as planned. I think I'll only have two or three chapters left. It's taking so much to right especially since my computer barely works**


End file.
